


Love From Afar

by flickawhip



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette and Eponine watch and wait...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love From Afar

She never sees Cosette again once Marius has seen her. She doesn’t really want to. She stays away, watching the girl from afar. This pretty little doll of a girl has always been someone she wanted, but she could never have her… so she watches, watches and waits and hopes. 

Marius leaves, leaves them both and she stays. She is wounded, badly, but she lives. Cosette finds her curled on her doorstep. She has been watching Eponine from afar and now, with her here, needing help, she can’t look away. 

She reaches to tuck hair from the girl’s eyes, hating her wince. 

“It’s okay… I’m here now… don’t fret.”


End file.
